


Watermelon

by bw_27_21



Category: brightwin - Fandom
Genre: BrightWin, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:54:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27472318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bw_27_21/pseuds/bw_27_21
Summary: 灵感来源：2020.09.20 still 2gether剧组 LINETV直播 win说bright是西瓜
Kudos: 7





	Watermelon

把对方比喻成什么水果这个问题太微妙了，微妙到无论如何作答都会引起无限遐想。布莱特脑子其实还没有完全反应过来，东拉西扯的生硬的解释着把林赢比喻成释迦的理由，这种现场live令人头大的是粉丝可以随时随地发问，而且问题逐渐隐喻越来越强，布莱特拽着袖子看着在旁边笑的花枝乱颤的林赢。  
暧昧又尴尬的气氛持续到林赢回答这个问题之后直线发酵，林赢看着布莱特说出了那个第一时间在脑海中出现的答案。  
“我觉得是西瓜。”  
可是听过林赢的解释布莱特更不知所措。  
“因为它很大。”布莱特瞪大了眼睛，眼神里的慌张丝毫没有掩饰，林赢看着布莱特越来越僵硬的表情又暧昧的补充“就像肌肉一样，而且里面的肉也是红色的。”  
林赢的表情带着捉弄他的得逞之后的狡黠，布莱特表面洋装镇定，实则极度害羞，在一片唏嘘的挑逗声中他只希望这样的问题以后还是少来点比较好。  
直播结束后林赢要去给自家大姐庆生，布莱特在休息室把提前准备的礼物交给林赢，嘱咐了一句晚上在家等他。  
然而等着林赢回家的不只是布莱特。

饭局结束以后林赢送了大姐回家，又绕了些路才回到布莱特的公寓，布莱特坐在沙发上开着电视玩手机，林赢凑过去和他腻歪着接了会吻，在呼吸变得更沉重之前跑去洗澡。  
再从浴室出来以后客厅的大灯被布莱特关掉了，昏黄的落地灯在沙发旁边铺撒下一层暧昧的基调，布莱特盘腿坐在沙发上，面前的茶几上摆着一盘已经去皮的西瓜，林赢暗叹不妙。  
“过来坐。”布莱特拍了拍自己身边的空位。  
这个为了直播买的沙发并不算特别宽敞，林赢刚坐下家居短裤下的皮肤就紧紧贴在了布莱特的膝盖上，但是现在这个暧昧到过分的气氛让林赢有点心虚，他不动声色的又向旁边移动了一点。  
“吃西瓜吗？”布莱特发出了恶魔般的邀请。  
“不了，我刷牙了。”林赢擦着头发连连拒绝。  
“刷过了可以再刷一次，这么甜的西瓜不吃可是错过了。”布莱特便拿起了一块儿咬了一口，汁水丰富的果肉在牙齿的咬合之间四下蹦出，顺着手指流了出来，水红色的汁液在修长的手指上缠绕，林赢匆匆瞄了一眼就移开了目光。  
“真的很甜，你确定不吃吗？”布莱特又拿起了一块递到林赢的面前引诱，果汁流过的痕迹清晰可见。  
“不要。”林赢推开面前的手，对布莱特的邀请坚决拒绝。  
“真的不要？”布莱特直接将西瓜送到了林赢嘴边，刚从冰箱里拿出来的果肉还带着凉气，沁人心脾的果香直蹿鼻腔，林赢在香气的诱惑下正要开口，布莱特眼疾手快的将果肉送进了自己口中。  
“哦咦！”林赢被成功惹恼，皱眉噘嘴的动作一气呵成。  
布莱特看着他心底可爱的紧，又赶紧拿起一块去喂他，林赢自然不肯买账，推拒着布莱特的手满是生气的力道，扭着头躲避试图喂到自己嘴边的那块西瓜。几个回合下来布莱特突然收回了手，林赢还没反应过来之时，面前就出现了放大的叼着西瓜的布莱特的脸。

布莱特性感的双唇之间夹着那块红色的多汁果肉，多余的汁水丰盈了他的唇瓣，由于太过诱人惹得林赢悄悄咽了口水。布莱特无法张口说话就用眼神示意林赢，越靠越近的果肉和布莱特的脸庞最终还是让林赢败下阵来，终于张开了嘴巴可爱的兔牙小心翼翼的咬下一口露在外面的果肉，口腔瞬间充斥着香甜的气息，布莱特又向前凑了凑整个身子改成正对着他的姿势，距离近到林赢的眼睛在西瓜和布莱特的脸之间失去了焦虑，布莱特的暗示太过明显，想想上次亲热也是好几天前的事情，林赢锁死了布莱特的双眼，大口咬住了在唇边磨蹭了许久的西瓜。  
布莱特见状，从自己的这头一点点的将西瓜分解开来，每咬下一口，离林赢的距离就更近一些，潮湿的鼻息极速落下，瘙痒的感觉让林赢可爱的皱鼻，布莱特任由果汁在下巴蔓延到脖颈。最后一小块果肉在林赢的牙齿间摇摇欲坠之时被布莱特伸着舌头怼进了林赢的口腔，随之而来的是覆盖在唇上的热吻，可怜那块西瓜在两人的口腔之间来回推拒，在舌头翻滚之间被压榨出的汁水填充了口腔，混合着唾液变得黏稠，顺着唇瓣交换空气的间隙溢出来，粘连着四片嘴唇粘合在一起，渍渍的水声在空荡昏暗的客厅里被放大，企图淹没林赢的理智。  
林赢的手搭在布莱特的肩上将自己的身子往他怀里送，布莱特就一手揽住他的背，配合着将人往自己的方向带，于是林赢半挂在布莱特身上，修长的双腿被布莱特抬上沙发，整个人压在林赢身上，舌头卷动的幅度更大，林赢被越来越炙热的吻打乱了呼吸，迎合的动作越来越费力，西瓜的果肉在一来一往之间被两人咬成细腻的果泥，沙沙的质感使得接吻的感觉变得前所未有的新颖。  
“咳咳咳…”林赢被口腔内过于丰富的汁水呛到，急剧的咳嗽憋红了他的脸，布莱特紧张的将人扶起来拍他的背，气管里进入异物的窒息感比深吻要命的多，林赢抖着肩咳了好久才慢慢趋于平静，责怨的看着布莱特，粗鲁的抹掉唇周的水渍。  
布莱特的手依然在林赢的背后轻轻抚摸，看着他面色变得正常才放下心来，可爱的兔子果然又委屈的噘起嘴，赶紧凑过去把人搂进怀里哄，亲亲他的额头却被怀里的人嫌弃。  
“你下巴好粘。”林赢皱眉，这时候就爱干净的要死。  
“是啊，也不知道是谁的口水。”布莱特干脆把自己下巴上混合的液体往林赢鼻子上蹭，挥发过后的葡萄糖黏腻的可怕，配合着唾液的湿气，格外色情。  
“讨厌死了！”林赢嬉笑着往他怀里钻，手却将他的脖子搂的更紧，一番摩擦下来两人脸上散发着令人头脑发昏的甜份，林赢伸手为布莱特擦拭下巴上残留的液体，圆润可爱的指尖来回摩挲，布莱特就一错不错的用饥饿的眼神上下扫视他的脸，然后伸出舌头在那饱满的脸颊上舔了一口。  
“嗯，果然很甜。”  
林赢又笑，不甘示弱的也一口咬在刚刚被自己清理干净的布莱特的下巴上“嗯，你也很甜。”

林赢的话音刚落，布莱特的吻又重新落了下来，在嘴唇边轻啄了好几下才又碾压着林赢的唇瓣渐渐深入，手也终于跑进了衣服里攻城略地，因为刚刚的亲热林赢的身上已经布上了一层轻汗，右手探进宽松的家居裤里包住那团软肉抓揉，隔着内裤轻薄的布料可以轻易联想到那柔嫩的臀尖在指缝指尖变得通红的模样，亦如他现在的脸一样。  
林赢闭着眼扇动着鼻翼渴求呼吸，布莱特好心的放开霸占着他的嘴转而在耳根附近舔吻，挺翘的鼻尖在林赢小巧的耳垂上摩擦出情色的味道，林赢的宽大无袖上衣他简直太喜欢了，方便他从骨骼分明的肩头开始到纤细的指尖一寸一寸的细吻，然后整个头颅钻进了林赢的衣服里，烙下炙热的吻，舔过挺立的乳尖，将衣领撑大从里面钻出来又与林赢的双唇相触。  
手在身下托着林赢的屁股把裤子脱下，剩下一条有些被沾湿的内裤可怜的裹在身上，林赢的衣服因为两个大男人的身体被撑出了诡异的形状，布莱特整个身子压在他胸前，不容忽视的重量让他有些呼吸不畅，但他也不气，手指绞着布莱特后脑有些凌乱的发丝嘴角带笑。  
布莱特将手伸进内裤里抚摸着林赢的昂扬，坚硬的指甲滑过柱体，微痛的快感让林赢打了个寒颤，另一只手抓着裤边将内裤粗鲁的脱下扔在地上，然后抓着林赢的手放在了自己的裤子上，林赢会意，将他的外裤拽下一半就因为无法发力而动作停滞。布莱特终于肯从他衣服里钻出去，双腿跪在林赢腿的两边，挺直了身子，脱裤子的慢动作性感的要死，林赢伸手摸着他的腹部线条顺手向下勾起那条紧贴肌肤的松紧，将内裤向下轻拽，露出些许茂密的毛发。  
赤裸的两具躯体是发酵情欲的最佳武器，肌肤相触后不自觉的摩擦，为了回报布莱特照顾自己欲望的手，林赢也用手指轻柔的抚慰着布莱特坚挺的昂扬，柱身上时而挑逗的顽皮指尖在布莱特心头天雷勾地火。林赢在一次次的情事上手指上的经验愈加丰富，从一开始只会害羞被动的撸动到现在偶尔带着技巧性的讨好，布莱特对自己一手调教出来的成果非常满意。  
几个回合下来，布莱特拉起了林赢的手亲了亲“可以了宝贝儿。”布莱特说着也收回了在林赢分身上的手“知道我为什么要准备西瓜吗？”不知道接下来会发生什么的林赢呆滞的摇头。  
“因为…”布莱特伸手拿了一块桌上的西瓜，已经没有了从冰箱里刚拿出来的冰凉，咬下一口咀嚼过后渡进了林赢的嘴里，伴随着汁水充斥了林赢的口腔。  
嘴里的西瓜还没完全咽下，布莱特就将那一块剩下的在手里揉捏过的西瓜直接塞进了他的后穴里，带着微凉和棱角的西瓜瓤被布莱特的指尖压着一点点挤入，汁水滋润着收缩的括约肌，林赢紧张的脚趾都蜷缩了起来。  
“操，布莱特你疯了是不是！”林赢被吓得口不择言。  
“你不是，觉得，我是，西瓜吗？”布莱特每说一个词，手指就推着西瓜更深入一点，直到将整块果肉顺利的推入了他甬道深处，两只手指压在上面，榨出更多的汁水，顺着指缝和穴口流出滴在沙发上，啪嗒的声音纯粹又色情。  
“我不是这个意思…”林赢手指快要陷进皮具粗糙的褶皱里“你把它拿出来吧。”  
“它大还是我大？”面对布莱特的提问林赢羞的发不出声音“嗯？”  
随着布莱特的反问，手指将果肉压的更加细碎推向内穴之内，见林赢不愿意回答，布莱特伸手又拿起了一块往他身下塞，再次被撑开的后穴彻底击碎了林赢的羞耻心。布莱特对于他的求饶充耳不闻，无情的向林赢体内推入那块已然有些变形的果瓤。手指就着那四溢的汁水扩张着后穴，果肉在紧致的穴道内四处乱撞，林赢崩溃的想扭动身子逃离布莱特的魔爪，却被身上的人结结实实压着动弹不得，体内的手指已经是第四根了，布莱特依然没有等到他想要的答案。  
后穴突然没有手指的填充果汁带着已经被捣碎的果肉缓缓流出，被撑大的穴口一开一合的渴求着再次填满，空虚感从外向内吞噬着林赢的大脑。  
“快点回答。”布莱特的昂扬在他的穴口摩拳擦掌却死活不肯进入，龟头上渗出的液体搞得他头皮发麻，布莱特自上而下的欣赏着林赢被折磨的通红的脸蛋儿，鼻尖上细小的汗珠，以及被啃咬的肿胀的唇。食指和拇指揪起一边的乳珠抠弄，将林赢舒服皱眉的动作尽收眼底。  
“你先进来。”林赢眼泪汪汪的恳求，抵在身下的布莱特的分身突突跳动，自己的昂扬也因为没有抚慰而胀得发痛，这样的僵持对谁都没意义，而任凭林赢如何求饶撒娇，布莱特都不为所动誓死要听到从他嘴里说出点什么。  
而他忽略了林赢本质里的傲娇。  
“你到底做不做，不做下去！”林赢这次是真的发火了，曲着膝盖让布莱特下去。  
“好了好了，乖。”布莱特是个识时务者，在林赢噘的老高的嘴上狠狠亲了两口最为补偿，哄着人把顶在他小腹的腿收起，托着他的屁股将分身埋入了那已经被占据了空间的甬道。埋在深处的西瓜在阴茎的挤压下终于流干了最后一丝水分，有些粗糙的果瓤包围在布莱特的龟头上，随着布莱特越来越激烈的抽插动作，西瓜瓤粘连在分身上被不停的带出推入，在林赢细嫩的肉壁上摩擦，有些痛却带着意外的快感，在进出之间第一次被塞入的西瓜紧紧的顶在了林赢的敏感点上，沙质的果瓤在分身的压力之下被捣的更加细碎，一粒粒微小的果肉全方位的刺激着前列腺的高潮点，林赢又痛又爽的梗直了脖子，分身在不停地刺激之下跳动着濒临在射精的边缘，布莱特见状捏住了柱身，手指毫不留情的堵在了吐露丝丝粘液的马眼之上。  
“唔…”林赢睁开了满是春光的眼，被遏制的欲望逼出了眼泪在眼眶里打转，哼唧着用大腿磨蹭着讨好布莱特的腰，谁知布莱特并不领情，身下的动作直捣黄龙，堵着林赢欲望的手不自觉的发力，因为沙发太窄，布莱特不得不腾出一只手扶着林赢的腿以防他掉下去，两个一米八几的男人窝在方寸之间酣畅淋漓的做爱，因为地方的狭小，肌肤的贴合更为紧密，林赢被体内的双重折磨夺去了所有力气，垂着双手任由布莱特摆布，呻吟声越来越放荡，甚至顾不上抱怨布莱特差点咬破他乳头的疼痛。  
今天布莱特的状态好像格外好，林赢已经无法感知那火热的柱体在体内肆虐了多久，但他知道自己的内壁在逐渐被撑大，西瓜的果肉布满了他的下体，腰因为长期的承重已经开始发酸，久久不能释放的欲望更是硬的发痛，现在甚至连呼吸都变得不太顺畅，而布莱特却压着他操的越来越爽快，汗珠顺着头发砸在他的眼皮上仿佛能把他灼伤。  
“受…不…了…了…”林赢快要连说话的力气都没有了，顺着布莱特毫无间隙的顶弄，勉强吞吞吐吐的说出几个字已经是极限，他对上布莱特那双依然炯炯有神的眼睛，眼泪不受控的流下来，被布莱特舔掉。  
“乖，马上就好。”身下的动作越来越快，深入浅出的不停挤压在那另林赢快要丧命的敏感点上，西瓜的果肉彻底被碾压成沫，遍布内壁四周，平添阻力。  
终于林赢还是尖叫着射了出来，液体毫无预警的喷射吓到了布莱特，掌心里全是爱人的白浊，高潮中收紧的后穴也终于击溃了布莱特的防线，在紧致的围剿之中碾压在林赢的穴道深处释放。  
林赢哭哭啼啼的全身水汪汪的被布莱特抱进怀里，细密的亲吻是安抚高潮后林赢的良方。

两人在沙发上缓了好一阵，林赢被布莱特扶着去洗澡，适温的水流之下林赢硬撑着墙壁双腿发颤，布莱特在他身后为他仔细清理，白浊混合着果肉残渣在林赢的腿间流淌，画面色情的太过张扬，布莱特不敢细看，贴着林赢的背问他“应该是我比较大吧？”

-完-


End file.
